


The One Where Bucky Loves All Of Sam

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Trans Sam Wilson, Winter Falcon, and everything is fine and beautiful, bucky doesnt know sam is trans, sambucky - Freeform, so sam tells him, their in love and its wonderful, they've been dating for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Trans guy Sam comes out to Bucky, expecting him to be confused but instead finds that Bucky is immediately accepting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i put this on my tumblr post so i'll put here as well, i'm not trans, so if anything in this fic is wrong or inappropriate please let me know and i will change/fix it! Otherwise i hope everything else is okay!!! Thank you for reading guys! <3

Sam settled down on the couch next to Bucky as he pressed play on the movie. They had the tower pretty much to themselves. Bruce was the only other person in the tower and he was working on something in the lab. Everyone else was at some party, or fundraiser gala that tony was throwing. Bucky and Bruce didn’t like big crowds so they hardly ever went, and Sam wasn’t really fond of mingling with people he didn’t know, so he’d stayed home with Bucky today. 

They’d been dating for three months and Sam was happy. And he was pretty sure Bucky was happy too, he’d been smiling more often these days and Sam didn’t want to brag or think too high of himself, but he hoped that he was at least part of the reason for the smiles. Bucky pressed into his side with a happy sigh and his hopes rose higher. 

About ten minutes into the movie Bucky adjusted himself next to Sam and put his arm over Sam’s shoulders. Sam looked at him and Bucky smiled, Sam smiled back and then licked his lips when Bucky’s eyes darkened and his lips slid into a smirk instead. Sam bit his lip and then leaned forward at the same time Bucky did, their lips pressing together slowly. Sam sighed and moved his hand to Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer. 

They kissed lazily for a long time, every now and then Bucky would deepen the kiss and drag a moan out of Sam. Sam’s hand fisted in Bucky’s shirt when Bucky sucked on his tongue, he let out a small surprised noise and felt Bucky smiled against his lips before kissing down his neck. Sam was panting now, the hand not holding Bucky’s shirt moving up to Bucky’s hair. He gave it a tug and Bucky moaned into his neck and then moved his mouth back up to Sam’s. Sam hummed happily and then Bucky’s hands slid under his shirt and he pulled back quickly and pushed Bucky’s hand away. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry.” Bucky said quickly, pulling his hand back and making a fist as he set it on his thigh. He looked worried, his wide eyes were on Sam. 

“It’s okay.” Sam said with a shake of his head. Bucky shook his head in return. 

“No it’s not. I know you don’t like that. I didn’t mean to I just got lost in your…mouth.” He said quickly, pausing at the end and then making a face like he knew it sounded weird. Sam smiled. 

“You got lost in my mouth huh?” he asked, teasing. Bucky’s cheeks darkened.

“It’s a good mouth.” He said with a shrug as he his eyes moved to Sam’s lips and then back up again. Sam laughed through his nose and bit his lips.

“Thanks, yours is nice too.” He said quietly. Bucky smiled and then looked serious. 

“Really though Sam, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Bucky said, his forehead creasing in that way it did when he was really worried about something. 

Sam looked at him for a long time. He was always so good with Sam, always making sure he wasn’t pressuring him into anything. And anytime Sam didn’t react to something with outright enthusiasm he would always stop and make sure that he was enjoying it. Sam had never told him why he didn’t want to be touched. He knows he should have. But this thing with Bucky had happened so fast and it was amazing and he’d just felt to cared for and he’d lost track of time. But sitting here, looking at Bucky feeling terrible for having touched Sam in a way he thought Sam didn’t like, he thought it was now or never. 

“I um…I need to tell you something.” Sam said, biting his lip nervously and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Bucky pulled back a bit more and put his hands in his lap, Sam heard him take a deep breath.

“Okay. You uh…you aren’t breaking up with me are you? Cuz I won’t do that again. I promise.” Bucky said, his voice quite, he sounded small. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. Not at all.” Sam said, reaching out and putting his hand over Bucky’s giving it a squeeze. Bucky sighed and relaxed and then nodded at Sam.

“Okay. Sorry, go ahead.” He said, giving Sam a small strained smile. Sam couldn’t help but feel that they were both incredibly nervous right now. 

“Okay. Well, I don’t really know how to lead into it, so I’m just gonna say it.” He said with a shrug, Bucky nodded and widened his eyes, waiting for Sam to talk. 

“I…I’m…I’m trans.” Sam said, keeping his eyes on Bucky’s face. When Bucky didn’t react immediately he kept talking. 

“So that mean’s…I mean… I’m-“ he cut off and took a deep breath, he felt his eyes stinging and closed them tight.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Bucky’s calm voice said. Sam felt him turn his hand over under Sam’s and wrap his fingers around Sam’s wrist, now giving him a gentle squeeze. Sam opened his eyes to see Bucky giving him a soft smile, his head tilted to the side a little. 

“Yeah? Are you sure?” he asked, his chest still feeling tight. Bucky nodded. 

“Well yeah. I don’t care. I mean I CARE, because obviously it’s part of you and who you are, I just mean that like, I don’t have a problem with it. I mean, I fell in love with YOU, not your body parts. And I’m really fucking this up aren’t I?” Bucky said in a rush, cringing at himself at the end and giving Sam a pained look. Sam chuckled and shook his head, biting his lip again. 

“No. You- You’re not fucking it up. You’re doing grea- wait you love me?” Sam asked, the amused smile falling off his face as he looked at Bucky. Bucky’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth and looked over Sam’s head, his mouth hanging open. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say and was coming up blank. He closed his mouth and then looked at Sam and let out a nervous breathy laugh. 

“I did say that didn’t I? Like out loud and everything.” Bucky said, looking down and picking at the seam on his pants. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. You did say it.” He paused and then nudged Bucky’s knee with his own.

“Out loud and everything.” He teased and smiled when Bucky looked back up to him. 

“Right. Then, of course I love you.” He said, his cheeks going dark again as he smiled crookedly at Sam. Sam almost smiled back and then didn’t. 

“Even…even after what I just told you?” Sam asked, sounding nervous and lowering his head, looking at Bucky through his lashes. Bucky’s brow creased again and he looked at Sam for a moment and then leaned forward, his hands trailing up Sam’s arms. 

“Of course. That doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” He said, seriously, moving his thumbs slowly over Sam’s skin. Sam swallowed hard and pressed his lips together, he felt tears fall down his cheeks and laughed. Bucky laughed too and brushed the tears away with his knuckles. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, looking at him with that small smile. Sam nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. I’m fucking great.” He breathed, the tight feeling in his chest melting away as he watched Bucky’s smile grow bigger. 

“And I mean it when I say it doesn’t change anything. You still tell me what you’re comfortable with and I’ll do that. Nothing else okay?” Bucky said, leaning closer to Sam. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. 

“Okay.” He said with a nod and then pulled Bucky into a quick kiss, smiling against his lips when Bucky made a little surprised noise against him before moving his hands to Sam’s neck and pulling him closer. Sam pulled back and smirked at Bucky. Bucky pulled further back and narrowed his eyes at him.

“What? Why you lookin at me like that?” he asked. Sam pulled him back toward him, Bucky gulped under Sam’s scrutiny. 

“Buck?” he asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper. Bucky leaned closer, so that their noses were almost touching. 

“What?” he asked, his eyes locked on Sam. 

“I want you to put your hands in my shirt.” Sam said, his smirk stretching to a full smile when Bucky’s mouth dropped open. 

“Y-you sure?” he stammered, his eyes darting between Sam’s eyes and his mouth. Sam nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss, making him moan before pulling back again. 

“I’m sure.” He said. Bucky nodded at him and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. 

“Anything you want Sam.” He said seriously and pulled Sam close. He kissed Sam deeply and then slid his hand slowly under Sam’s shirt. He kept his hand low, moving his fingers gently over Sam’s hip and lower back. Sam sighed into the touch and pulled Bucky closer, both of them melting into the couch together, their movie completely forgotten.


End file.
